SON OF NEPTUNE:
by CleoJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson has no memory of who he is. He is now in Camp Legion and a new demigod to the camp will change everything. Greeks and Romans must come together to destroy the forces that want to ruin the world as they know it.


**Percy**

The first thing I remembered was getting woken up by the point of a sword. I'd been at Legion camp for almost 3 weeks and I still didn't have a clue to who I was. The only thing I knew was my name was Percy. Well Perseus, but who wants to go around with a name like that? And the only reason I knew that was because I found a picture in my back pocket with two people sitting on the beach holding hands. One I recognized as myself, but the other one I had no clue to who it was. She was a girl with long blonde hair, grey eyes, and had a knife strapped to her arm. I had a feeling she was important but I just couldn't remember. The more I tried, the more I forgot.

So ya, I had a picture of a very pretty mysterious girl in my pocket and on the back it said,

To Percy,

Happy Birthday! I have to say this year's birthday was better than your last:) I'm just glad the wars over and we don't have to be spending all our time preparing for battle. Tyson and Grover just came back to camp to celebrate so you had better be there. Oh ya! I probably should mention _where _you should meet us. Since you're a son of Poseidon, and we all love the beach, meet us at the bay after breakfast.

Love,

Annabeth

So apparently I just had a birthday and I have three friends. Tyson, Grover, and why I couldn't remember… I had no idea. Amnesia of some kind. Reyna says the same thing. Well she says it more like," You must have tripped on your own two feet and knocked yourself out by a rock." I didn't laugh at that because I know that's me.

So I end up in the entrance to this Camp Legion beat up with torn clothes and a ballpoint pen. Which by the way happens to be a celestial bronze sword named Riptide. I don't know how I knew that but like some other things, it came as if by instinct.

"You coming lazy bones?" Dakota comes walking toward me and I look into her eyes. Again, like every time, I feel my stomach churn with butterflies. She looks just like the girl from the photo but with brown hair. It was just the eyes that were getting to me.

"Oh ya I'll be there in a sec," today was the test of a new demigod we retrieved by the border.

"Afraid you'll be beaten by a newbie? Dakota taunghts.

"Ya right. Fat chance of that." Even without remembering who I was I knew how to fight. And I just so happen to be the best one. I get to fight all the new demigods who come here because of that. I walk with Dakota to the arena in the center of the camp. When they got there we hear the cheers and shouts of the campers at the new demigod.

"Hey man, where ya been?" The son of Mars, Bobby, asked. " Biting your nails and crying to your mommy about the fight? Cause I don't know about you, but this girl looks tough. And can I say really cute! Maybe a daughter of Venus."

" I wouldn't let Lupa hear you, or anyone for that matter. You know that showing respect to someone who hasn't earned it is an act of a traitor." Dakota said in a hushed voice.

" So why aren't you reporting me then?" Bobby said in mockery. " Too scared?"

" I would watch out Bobby, someday soon your going to get pummeled by someone." Dakota says.

I laugh and say," Even more than he already has?" Dakota smiles and Bobby just glares.

" And you just watch. You are going to get your sorry butt kicked and you won't be laughing no more." Bobby says his anger building

"Oh haha. When have I ever lost in a fight?" I retorted.

"You haven't yet. But you got to lose at some point." I shook my head. After I had beaten him he had never given up hope that someone would.

"So the newbie is a girl?" Dakota asks.

" Ya and you will never believe it. She knows about the gods but does exactly what you did Percy. She thinks of them in their Greek names." I scrunched my eyebrows. Someone like me? As far as I knew I was the only one who did that.

" Strange. So should we go find out what this girl is made of?" Dakota and Bobby head up to their seats while I pull out my sword Riptide and head to the opposite side of the demigod. From where I was at I couldn't tell you much about her except she was lean and well built. That and she had dark brown hair.

She carried no weapon like was tradition, but her stance was confident. How could she be when she is fighting the best swordsman and has no way to defend herself? I shrug off the thought.

" Welcome demigods." Everyone went silent as the camp director Lupa spoke. All the campers respected her because of her rank. But I think being a giant wolf kind of helped too. Lupa stood on her hind legs with her front ones leaning on the side railing above me." We welcome our newest demigod, Cleo, and wish her luck in the test she is about to face. Today she will be battling Percy, son of Neptune.

Everyone started to cheer again and I got into my fighting stance. The test was simple. Fight the champion, keep from getting hit, and don't show fear.

The girl Cleo reached into her pockets and brought out, from I saw, a small flat stone. Lucky charm maybe? I dismissed this idea as she rolled it around her palm and was suddenly holding a bronze sword. The campers gasped and then I did the smart thing. I charged. Weapons were allowed if you had your own, but most didn't. I was one of the few expectations.

Cleo stood her ground till I was I foot away from her. Then she sidestepped and I ran past her stumbling. I recovered quickly and swung my sword backwards. She dodged it and I turned around to meet her blow.

Cleo swung her sword again trying to disarm me but I twisted my sword away. We kept fighting, none of us able to land a blow. She slashed, I blocked. Finally I tried the move that I had used against Reyna at my own test to swing her sword out of her hands. Cleo dodged and swung her blade making contact with my skin.

Her sword bounced off my skin and she stared at me. I used her distraction to swing Riptide around and slash her arm but she ducked and used her legs to kick my feet out from under me. I landed flat on the ground and as I went to get up I heard a loud noise behind me.

I turned to look and saw a huge wave of water before it hit me and I was thrown around. I know being a son of Neptune I should have been able to stop the wave, but I was so surprised I just sat there being tossed around the arena.

The wave stopped and I was lowered to the ground. I looked at the stands and saw that everyone and everything was soaked. During the wave, my sword had been knocked out of my hands and all I could do when Cleo came to me was lay there.

She reached me and put her sword to my neck. Everyone was silent. No one and I mean no one in this whole camp had been able to beat me. She looked at me breathing hard then rolled her sword in her hand and I watched as it turned back to a crystal blue stone. She held out her hand and I took it getting back to my feet.

Finally Lupa stood up and said, " All hail Cleo, Daughter of the sea god." No one cheered. No one booed. No one did anything. They just stared at Cleo the same as me, and all I could think was… I have a sister.


End file.
